Cure Heart
|-|Mana Aida= |-|Cure Heart= |-|Parthenon Mode= Summary Mana Aida (相田 マナ Aida Mana) is the main protagonist DokiDoki! Pretty Cure and part of the Pretty Cure Franchise. An upbeat, hardworking 14 year-old middle school girl who's the president of the student council, she's great at sports and in her academic studies but over works herself for the sake for those she holds dear. Her alter ego is the legendary warrior, Cure Heart, as she leads the DokiDoki team in their fight to save the Trump Kingdom from the Selfish. Also known as Maya Aida and Glitter Heart in the Glitter Force adaptation. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-A, higher when Powered Up, likely 7-B | 7-B | 7-A | 4-C Name: Mana Aida (Maya Aida in the Glitter Force version), Cure Heart (Glitter Heart in the Glitter Force version) Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Pretty Cure, Legendary Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Transformation, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Magic, Empathic Manipulation (can channel emotions that awaken powers, dispel evil, and heal), Purification, Energy Projection, Can negate petrification though not self applicable | All abilities are enhanced, Statistics Amplification (Can increase her power, speed and durability), Resistance to Sleep Manipulation and Possession (Was not effected by Leva and Gula's city-ranged coma-inducing spores, would eventually corrupt the heart of humans and turn them into Jikochou), Weapon Creation (Able to recreate the broken Magical Lovely Pad)| All previous abilities plus Immobilisation, Flight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Resistance to Morality Manipulation (resisted Proto-Selfish's attempts to corrupt her psyche) and Soul Manipulation (her soul returned to her body after it was removed) | All previous abilities plus Afterimage Creation Attack Potency: Wall level (Able to defeat Jikochou's who can easily break down walls) | Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Cure Ace), higher when Powered Up, likely City level (Fought against Melan who breaths fires this powerful) | City level (Stronger than before) | Mountain level (Kicked Proto Jikochou through a cloud) | Star level (As a predecessor and more experienced Cure, she should be comparable to the Maho Cures) Speed: Superhuman | Superhuman, higher when powered up | Superhuman | Massively Hypersonic (Mach 691 - Moved from the Earth's orbit to Earth) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, higher when powered up Striking Strength: Wall Class | Multi-City Block Class, higher when Powered Up, likely City Class | City Class | Mountain Class Durability: Wall level (Took hits from various Jikochou) | Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Cure Ace), higher when Powered Up, likely City level (Tanked Melan's fire breath) | City level | Mountain level | Star level Stamina: High (As long as there isn't a special event going on, she can endure doing everything that anyone asks her, without showing signs of fatigue) Range: Standard Melee range, a few meters Standard Equipment: Various magical items and weapons: |-|Items and Weapons= File:Sharuru_Commute.png|Lovely Commute (Sharuru) File:Loveads.png|Cure Loveads File:Love_Heart_Arrow_(Heart).png|Love Heart Arrow File:Magical_Lovely_Pad.jpg|Magical Lovely Pad File:Magical_Lovely_Harp.png|Magical Lovely Harp *'Lovely Commute:' Mana's communication item and transformation item. The fairy, Sharuru takes the form of a phone that allows Mana to communicate with her teammates through their respective fairies. In order to transform, she uses one of the Cure Loveads allows Sharuru to allow the sequence. Mana says the phrase, Pretty Cure Love Link and spells L-O-V-E on the Lovely Commute screen. *'Cure Loveads:' Pins that allow various effects, such as transforming into Pretty Cure and using an attack. *'Love Heart Arrow:' A magical weapon that takes the form of a crossbow. It allows Cure Heart to use her attack, Pretty Cure Heart Shoot and the group attack Pretty Cure Lovely Force Arrow. *'Magical Lovely Pad:' A legendary weapon that is part of the Three Sacred Treasures. It is described as a crystal mirror "that reveals all". It allows Cure Heart to use her attack Heart Dynamite and the group attack Pretty Cure Lovely Straight Flush. *'Magical Lovely Harp:' A an upgraded weapon of the Magical Lovely Pad. It grants Cure Heart wings and gives her the power to fly. It preforms the group attack Pretty Cure Lovely Royal Straight Flush. Intelligence: Above average, shown to excel in her academic studies very well, pointed out a nuanced observation on Bel's teleportation Weaknesses: She's willing to overexert herself until she loses stamina Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Mana Aida= File:Sharuru!.gif|Sharuru! File:Precure Love Link (Mana).gif|Pretty Cure Love Link! File:L-O-V-E (Sharuru).gif|L-O-V-E File:Cure Heart.gif|Overflowing Love, Cure Heart! Transform: Mana can use the power of her fairy companion Sharuru along with the Cure Loveads to transform into the legendary Pretty Cure warrior, Cure Heart. * Pretty Cure Love Link!: Sharuru transforms into the Lovely Commute and a Cure Loveads is inserted. Mana says the phrase Pretty Cure Love Link, and writes L-O-V-E on the screen. She then transforms into Cure Heart. |-|Cure Heart= File:My Sweet Heart.gif|My Sweet Heart! File:Precure Heart Shoot.gif|Pretty Cure Heart Shoot File:Wink!.gif|Wink! File:Precure Lovely Force Arrow.gif|Pretty Cure Lovely Force Arrow File:Powered up Heart.gif|Powered Up File:Precure Lovely Straight Flush.gif|Pretty Cure Lovely Straight Flush File:Heart Dynamic.gif|Heart Dynamite File:Winged Cure Heart.gif|Angel Wings File:Precure Royal Lovely Straight Flush.gif|Pretty Cure Royal Lovely Straight Flush * My Sweet Heart: Cure Heart's first attack. She channels her power through the emblem of her outfit and fires a pink wave on energy that purifies the corrupted emotions and people have have petrified. * Pretty Cure Heart Shoot: Using the Love Heart Arrow, Cure Heart fires a heart shaped beam. Similar to My Sweet Heart, it purifies corrupted emotions and bad energy. * Pretty Cure Lovely Force: A group attack she uses with her fellow teammates, Cure Diamond, Cure Rosetta, and Cure Sword. Using the Love Heart Arrow, the four shoots a gigantic heart shaped beam that purifies opponents. Is seen as a combined version of the Pretty Cure Heart Shoot attack. * Powered Up: Cure Heart surpasses her initial base power after her resolve to be more powerful to save Regina. She can also increase her power, speed, and durability. * Pretty Cure Lovely Straight Flush: A group attack she uses with her fellow teammates, Cure Diamond, Cure Rosetta, Cure Sword, and Cure Ace. Using the Magical Lovely Pad, they all create a deck of cards and give them to Cure Heart. She then proceeds to throw it against the opponent. * Heart Dynamite: Using the Magical Lovely Pad, Cure Heart creates a field of hearts that combines into a larger heart above the opponent. She then drops it onto the enemy, trapping them and immobilizing them. * Pretty Cure Royal Lovely Straight Flush: A group attack she uses with her fellow teammates, Cure Diamond, Cure Rosetta, Cure Sword, and Cure Ace. Using the Magical Lovely Harp, the Cures are granted with wings that allows them to fly. They then use the power of the Magical Lovely Harp to fire a purification beam that disperses and showers the opponent. |-|Parthenon Mode= File:Cure Heart Parthenon Mode.gif|Cure Heart Parthenon Mode File:Afterimages of Parthenon Cure Heart.gif|Afterimages File:My Sweet Heart (Parthenon Ver.).gif|My Sweet Heart (Parthenon Ver.) * Parthenon Mode: Cure Heart's final form. Using the power of her teammates and the Three Sacred Treasures, she gains a powerful new form to defeat the final villain, Proto Jikochou * Afterimages: Parthenon Cure Heart can creates afterimages. * My Sweet Heart (Parthenon Ver.): A more powerful version of the original My Sweet Heart. She channels her power through the emblem of her outfit and fires a pink wave on energy that purifies the evil energy. It is the final blow to Proto Jikochou. Key: Base | Resolved Cure Heart | Magical Lovely Pad | Parthenon Mode | All Stars Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Category:Schoolgirls Category:Leaders Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Magic Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4